


The Girl Next Door

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr prompt: ‘You see me coming out of my apartment dressed as the opposite gender for a party and get confused the next day when I’m not dressed up and still attractive’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Basically felt I had to write this after my Tumblr dash had that prompt underneath [this picture of Noel Fisher](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2a6740134289ee5dcdc94de870736ea3/tumblr_no3it3c1nM1rzk6m3o1_500.jpg).
> 
> Any feedback appreciated! :)

It was only 8.30 in the evening, but Ian was pretty drunk when he went back to his apartment. Fucking Lip convincing him day drinking would be a good idea. As he stumbled across the threshold of his building he noticed the elevator was out of order, a large sign stuck across the doors.

“Fucking typical,” he muttered, ascending the stairs. Every step up to his third floor home made his head pound a little more and he muttered angrily to himself, cursing Lip each time his foot connected with the floor.

By the time he finally got to his floor the buzz in his head was becoming unbearable and he traipsed down the corridor with his head down, searching through his pockets to locate his key and get to bed as quickly as fucking possible.

He had just reached his door when a girl’s shouting brought him out of his alcohol-induced bubble.

“Come _on_ , shithead! I am not gonna be late to my own party!”

Ian looked up in time to see the door opposite his slam shut as a girl with long black hair and a sparkly black dress grabbed a blonde girl by the wrist to pull her down the corridor.

The blonde had hair down to her shoulders and was wearing a white t-shirt with a sparkly sash flung on top. As she briefly turned around, gesturing back at the door and seemingly trying to escape the black-haired girl’s grip, Ian caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes framed with eyeliner in a pale face. 

To his surprise, the blonde’s ass caught Ian’s eye; the tight black pants clung to the round cheeks which jiggled as she made her way down the hall. Legs aren’t too bad either, Ian thought. If I were straight…

Finally turning back to his own doorway to address the key sitting pointlessly in the keyhole, Ian let himself in. Fortunately his bedroom was right by the entrance and he collapsed onto the mattress, not even bothering to remove his shoes.

Ian’s last thought before sleep engulfed him was that at least now he knew who lived in the apartment opposite.

 

The downside of having a bedroom by the front door was being able to hear everything in the corridor through the wall and Ian in no way appreciated being rudely awoken by the door opposite slamming shut, followed closely by the sound of footsteps retreating down the hall. 

Pushing the ginger strands of hair away from his eyes, Ian tried to ignore the pounding in his head and rolled over to check the time.

7.30 am? Fuck that. 

He buried his head in his pillow and cursed party blonde for having somewhere to be at this hour.

It was about an hour later when he finally gave up on being able to get back to sleep and, after a quick shower and a piece of dry toast, he settled on going for a walk to clear his head.

Opening his door, Ian was met with the very welcome sight of a guy’s tight denim-clad behind bent over a gym bag. Momentarily transfixed, Ian watched as the guy righted himself, black hair dropping in his eyes as he patted his pockets and glared at Ian’s neighbour’s door.

“She’s not in.”

“’Scuse me?” The man’s head jerked up and he met Ian’s eye, looking puzzled. “Who?”

The guy’s blazing blue eyes took Ian aback for a second and he tried to put a response together, ignoring the sudden dryness in his mouth that had nothing to do with his hangover.

“I heard the door close earlier. Your sister or girlfriend or whoever,” he says, trying in vain to sound casual and ignore how stalker-like his unintentional eavesdropping made him sound. “She’s out. The blonde.”

The guy’s eyes opened wide for a second, before his mouth turned up at the corners. 

“Oh,” he said, staring pointedly at the floor and reaching over one shoulder to scratch the back of his neck. “You saw her last night?”

Ian nodded, confused, as the guy was definitely trying not to laugh now. Yes, he had seen his neighbour – was that so strange?

The guy grinned at the floor, before straightening his face and bringing his eyes back up to Ian’s. “That was, uh, that was me.”

“Oh!” Ian would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised; this guy gave off the impression of having been born in his ripped jeans and blue and red tank. Nothing about him seemed like the polished blonde of the night before, although the more he gazed at the guy’s bright eyes the more he could see the resemblance. “Cool. You a drag artist or something?”

“I look that good? Nah, man, my sister was having a costume party. I lost a bet with her so she got to choose what I wore. Not bad, huh?” He quirked his eyebrow at Ian.

“Very _Velvet Goldmine_.”

“Huh?” A crease appeared between the guy’s eyebrows.

Ian shook his head. “Nevermind. You can certainly pull it off anyway.”

That was an understatement. Ian couldn’t stop staring at the guy as he was though; leaning against the doorframe, arm muscles out for the world to see – Ian really must have been drunk last night to have missed those. 

“Oh yeah?” A lopsided smirk blossomed on the guy’s face and his eyes glinted mischievously. Ian’s heart leapt into his mouth. He was dimly aware of a voice somewhere in his head telling him to stop gawking and go for it.

“Yeah, I mean you do have really nice legs.”

The guy’s grin dropped and Ian wondered if he’d managed to fuck things up in the space of a sentence. At least until the guy’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes dropped from Ian’s face in order to trail his gaze languorously over the redhead’s body.

Oh, hell yes.

“Not too bad yourself,” the guy murmured in a deeper voice than before, his blue eyes once again locking with Ian’s green. The guy bit down on his bottom lip and Ian could feel his pants tightening.

All thought of going anywhere had completely left his head.

“I’m Ian,” he said, extending his hand to the shorter man.

“Mickey,” the brunet replied, grasping Ian’s outstretched hand without breaking their eye contact.

“Hey, you wanna come in for a coffee or a beer or something?” Ian jerked his hand in the direction of his still open doorway.

Mickey’s lips quirked up again. “Weren’t you goin’ out?”

“Not anymore.” Ian moved to one side and held an arm out towards his door. Mickey paused before grinning and stepping inside. Ian couldn’t stop the smile he felt splitting his face in return, especially as his eyes dropped to Mickey’s ass; the view was even better than he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Mickey's lost his key - that's what was happening there.


End file.
